walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 122
Issue 122 is the one-hundred and twenty-second issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, part two of Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two, and part eight of the "All Out War" story arc. Plot While Negan and Carson head out for the night, Dwight tells Eugene that he's allied with Rick, but Eugene refuses to believe him. Eugene outright tells Dwight that he will die like Abraham. Carson is revealed to be standing just behind Dwight during the entire conversation. Carson tells Dwight that he heard everything he had to say and tells him he's willing to join their resistance movement, and would be able to gather other people for it too. The survivors settle in to the Hilltop and start to set up guard stations. Maggie and Brianna are seen together discussing how much food will be needed to feed the community with the addition of new members. Brianna is upset for Maggie letting in more new people and is concered that her son will not be fed. Maggie justifies her actions saying that the group couldn't live without protection and with the war going on. Brianna understands and hopes she knows what she is doing and will grow to trust Maggie. The survivors are seen throughout the Hilltop, Andrea is seen guarding at the wall when Rick comes by to visit. The two talk and Rick soon falls asleep on her lap. Ezekiel and Michonne are sleeping together and Ezekiel promises to her that he will become a stronger person starting tomorrow, earning a smile from Michonne, who is pretending to be asleep. Heath is being checked up on by Harlan, who is impressed by Denise's work, with the supplies she had and being bitten as well and hopes that he'd be brave enough to have done what she did, though he probably wouldn't be. Rosita is by herself, alone with her thoughts when Olivia attempts to comfort her, joking that it's not uncool to like the "fat guy" now a days and that she often worries about him too. Rosita thanks her for trying to comfort her but asks to be alone which Olivia obliges, though somewhat annoyed. Meanwhile, Jesus is reading a book when a resident, named Alex, comes through his door. Alex jokes about never seeing him anymore and asks if he could read to him as he snuggles up next to Paul, revealing to be his boyfriend. The next morning, Negan announces to his fellow Saviors his plan to defeat the survivors. He introduces "modified weapons", rubbing Lucille against a subdued walker he instructs everyone to smudge their weapons on a walker, explaining that the slightest injury caused by the weapon will cause the deadly fever to set in and kill those harmed, intent on killing all of the survivors for being ungrateful. At the Hilltop, Rick awakes in Andrea's lap. Rick asks if she got any sleep and instructs her to go rest up as he needs her to be awake and alert for when The Saviors attack. Rick later greets Earl Sutton and brings him lunch. He then asks if him he can build something for his hand to which he agrees to. The gates to the Hilltop are then opened and Ezekiel's people from The Kingdom arrive to Hilltop. Ezekiel is pleased that his people were brought to the Hilltop and thanks Rick for letting them come, who explains that it makes sense that their forces are stronger together. Rick hopes that they can take the day to reorganize, plan and train those for the big fight. Ezekiel responds that he is willing to do anything by any means. Jesus mentions that there is another small town right down the street from the Hilltop. Rick formulates a plan in which he intends to have a third of their people down there, so they may flank Negan in the event of an attack or retreat. Rick also states that it would work as a rendezvous point if the Hilltop falls. Out in the forested area outside the Hilltop, Negan and his men are looking over the Hilltop and tells his men to attack at sundown. Credits *Rick Grimes *Andrea *Maggie Greene *Michonne *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Heath *Olivia *Paul Monroe *Earl Sutton *Harlan Carson *Dwight *Negan *Carson *Ezekiel *Brianna *Alex Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Alex. *On the cover of this issue, Heath is seen with both of his legs, even though he lost his left leg two issues earlier. **This is similar to Dale, whose loss of legs wasn't spoiled on the covers. *This issue, along with Issue 115, are the only issues in "All Out War" story arc with no character deaths, named or unnamed. *Paul Monroe is revealed to be homosexual. *The book that Paul is reading is Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift. *This issue marks Andrea's 100th physical appearance in the series *It's hinted that Rick might get a replacement for his severed hand in the future when he and Earl converse about making a replacement. Category:Media and Merchandise